1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electronic device and method for resetting a password of a user for accessing an information system provided by a server.
2. Description of Related Art
Many organizations provide various information systems (e.g., human resource information system and finance management system) to their staffs to manage information and resources. Each staff may have a user ID and a password to gain access to an information system. In order to provide maximum information security, a complex password such as consisting of numbers, letters, and particular characters is needed. However, the complex password is not easy to remember. When the password is forgotten by a staff, an administrator of the information system may need to help the staff to manually reset his/her password, which may be inconvenient. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.